


Sweets

by 100BadIdeas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where everything is fine and nobody is emotionally constipated, Autumn, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Pie, Snuggling, cas being a snuggle bug, dean being sweet, human cas, kinda domestic dean, pouty cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100BadIdeas/pseuds/100BadIdeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside the bunker, Dean enjoys the autumn weather. Castiel comes to bring him something to eat, but is still struggling with being human himself. Luckily for him, Dean will always take care of him, if he'd just ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, thanks for reading! This is un-beta'd, so if something reads weird, drop me a comment! I'd appreciate it! (◡‿◡✿)

Leaves fell, landing on the hood of the Impala where Dean lay, beer in hand, enjoying the cool autumn weather. The crisp sound of the leaves brushing past one another in the wind soothed him as the fresh air around him filled him with peace.

He took a lengthy swallow of his beer, reveling in the gorgeous afternoon. A few feet away he heard the sound of someone sniffling.As the sound of crunching of leaves underfoot broke the near silence, a tantalizing aroma tickled his senses. 

He could smell something quite sweet, maybe vanilla or marshmallows, and cinnamon from where he sat. He turned, a grin on his face as his eyes landed on Castiel, a pumpkin pie and a fork in hand.  "I thought you might be hungry, Dean." Castiel's voice, like the leaves, brushed past him gently, filling him with a sense of warmth as the angel approached the Impala. He held the pie out to Dean, who took it happily and placed it in his lap.

"Hop on up, Cas. Thanks for the pie, by the way," Dean said, patting the hood expectantly. Castiel sat next to him, feeling the cold of the metal through his pants. Dean peered at Castiel as he dug the fork into the pie, watching the way Castiel kept fiddling with something under his trench coat.

As he ate, he narrowed his eyes at the man beside him, chewing pensively. Castiel was hiding something. Brows furrowed, he sat the pie on top of his car and turned to Castiel.

"Talk to me, Cas. What's up with you?"

"There is nothing ‘up’ with me, Dean."

"Then what's with the fidgeting?"

Castiel didn't answer, but instead turned to face away from Dean.

"Was the pie not to your liking?" Castiel mumbled, tugging his coat around himself.

"Hey... Cas, c'mon, talk to me," Dean prompted, putting a hand out to try and get his friend to look at him. Dean then noticed what Castiel kept picking at. It was an old, gray sweater that looked oddly familiar...

"Is that my sweater? Cas, I told you to stop taking my things without ask-" Dean stopped. Castiel had finally peered over his shoulder at him before looking down, a small frown on his face.

"Sam had me wear it, since I do not own of my own. He insists I'll get sick," Castiel explained, pursing his lips. "I am sorry, Dean. I... I will go return it."

Castiel moved to leave, but Dean grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey now, wait a minute. You could have just told me. Now I feel like a dick, Cas." He stood up, hand still on Castiel's arm as he spoke. "Listen to me, you don't have to hide anything from me, and if you need anything, just ask, Cas. That's all you have to do. It's what I'm for. I've got you, Cas. We’re family, remember?"

Castiel shuffled his feet while Dean spoke, and looked up into the hunter's face when he was finished, peering up through his eyelashes. Dean's eyes were concerned, his mouth set in that hard line it seemed to be stuck in when he was upset.

"Thank you, Dean," he said quietly, putting his hand over the one Dean was still gripping his arm with.

"Ah, Jesus, Cas, you're freezing!"

"I-"

Dean grasped both of Castiel's hands in his, bringing them to his mouth and rubbing them gently between his own hands. Dean's lips brushed against his hands, leaving a trail of tingles in its wake. Seeming dissatisfied, Dean let go of Castiel's hands, and instead pulled him to his chest, his hands firmly rubbing the shorter man's back.

 Castiel stiffened, unsure of where to put his hands before sliding his arms around Dean. Castiel's nose, pink from the cold, pressed into Dean's neck. Shocked by the heat difference of his friend's neck and his own nose, he nuzzled his face into the warmth. He felt Dean stiffen for a moment before he rested his head on top of Castiel's, pulling the man flush against his body.

The heat made Castiel shiver, and he wrapped his arms more snugly around Dean. He pressed his frosty lips against his neck next, the flesh beneath them feeling hot like fire. He dragged his lips across the skin and over Dean's jaw, feeling stubble snag against his chapped lips. Confused, he pressed the side of his face against the other man's neck, his own stubble scraping against Dean's neck. Dean made a soft humming noise, gently nuzzling his own face into Castiel's soft hair.

"Dean. You are hot." Castiel mumbled against his neck, his breath ghosting over Dean's skin.

Dean chuckled, pulling away to peer down at him. "Yeah, I know. C'mon, let's get you inside," he said, sliding his hands into Castiel's. Castiel gazed up into the face of his hunter's, his cheeks pink. His eyes bored into Dean's as he pouted, missing the heat.

Dean chuckled again, throwing an arm over Castiel and pressing him to his side.

"You can keep the sweater, Cas."

"Thank you, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, he did bring him a whole pie. He's figured out by now Dean isn't a slice-at-a-time kinda guy. Plus it saves on dishes.


End file.
